


Amulet

by silver_drip



Series: Tony Learns Magic! [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Magic, Mjölner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More adventures of Tony's sootie-cuties. Mjölner and Loki join the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amulet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayBarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/gifts).



Everyone was completely speechless for a long moment before Clint broke the silence.

“What the _actual_ fuck?!”

Tony didn’t know how to respond. Mjölner was clinging to him. Sunny’s flames were glowing brighter as it hissed. Smidge and Su were trying to push her off of Tony.

“Pay attention to me,” Mjölner complained while playing with the soft hair just above the nape of his neck. Tony pushed her away, inadvertently getting a better look at her. She was beautifully curvy, no belly button, a Celtic knot designs sat like a crown on her forehead, her brown hair was braided loosely with a loop on at the bottom, and she looked very… anatomically functional.

“First things first. I think you need some clothes. Su, go fetch her something that she can wear.” His soot made a squeak of displeasure. “Don’t take that tone with me.” Su somehow pouted before floating to the ground and taking off. Steve stepped out of its way. “Sunny, I think you can lose the light show. She’s not going to hurt me again, are you, Mjölner?”

“Why would I ever hurt you, Lover?” she crooned.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll lady. We’re definitely not lovers.” He glanced at Thor. “Seriously, I did not touch your hammer in any sexual sort of fashion. This,” he gestured towards her, “I don’t know how all of this happened.”

“What do you mean, we’re not lovers? I chose a body that you would desire most.” As Mjölner spoke she ran her hands down her sides, touching each curve.

“Yeah, and believe it or not I’ve spent most of my life having beautiful bodies just like yours thrown at me. That doesn’t make us lovers,” Tony said while not moving his eyes from hers. One was pale yellow while the other was light blue. Su reappeared and tossed the clothes at her feet before climbing back onto Tony’s shoulder.

“What have you done to my hammer?!” Thor shouted at Tony, getting into his space. Sunny’s fire became more intense and he got in between them.

“ _I’m_ not anyone’s. I’m my own person, not your _possession_.” Mjölner crossed her arms, completely ignoring the clothing at her feet. “I’ve only been playing along because there wasn’t much else I could do.” She turned her head away from him and Thor looked completely flabbergasted.

“Mjölner, can you please just put on some clothes?”

“Why?” Her eyes lit up as she looked at Tony. “Am I distracting you?”

“We’re _not_ lovers and I’m _not_ having sex with you,” Tony said firmly, having no idea how his night had turned out like this.

“You’re no fun.” Mjölner turned and bent down to get the clothing, purposefully trying to give him a show. Tony was proud of his self-control for not looking.

“Can someone explain this to me?” Bruce asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“After Pep and I broke up I decided to turn my studies away from technology and to energy manipulation.”

“Magic,” Mjölner corrected.

“ _Energy manipulation,_ ” Tony said again while scowling at her. “It took me a few months, but I got the basics down and created these three fluff balls. Smidge, Su, and Sunny.” He point to each in turn. “Mjölner stole some of my energy and became like this.”

“I didn’t steal. We’re _sharing_ ,” Mjölner explained, finally dressed. The frumpy clothes that Su had chosen for her did nothing to hide her physique.

“And now she wants to do some more _sharing_. If a kiss did this to her I don’t want to think what sex would. I’m onto you, lady.”

“I only have the purest of intentions.”

“I want her out of my tower now. As Natasha knows, I’m not a big fan of being manipulated.”

“No!” She grabbed onto Tony’s sleeve and Sunny slammed against her, knocking her backwards and catching her shirt on fire. “Please don’t make me leave! I can only stay in this form if I am near you!”

“Sunny, come here.” Tony held out his hand for his soot ball, processing all of this. Sunny’s flames extinguished. “I guess I know why you’re around now,” he said softly. “Smidge for companionship, Su for my basic needs, and you for protection.” Tony kissed the soot, not caring that it blackened his lips. Sunny rolled its eyes before jumping onto Tony’s shoulder. “Fine, Mjölner, you can stay in the tower, but when Thor calls you to battle you have to go to him. He’s weaponless without you and we don’t know what Loki has in store for New York. Agreed?”

“Yay!” She surprised him with a hug, almost knocking off Tony’s sootie-cuties.

“And no touching. Now can we just return to dinner? I just want to get this night over with.”

“Of course! I’ve always wanted to try food!”

* * *

Tony had Jarvis keep an eye on Mjölner. She mostly just ate and watched TV, occasionally talking to Jarvis.

Sunny was clearly not happy about this new arrangement, and had taken to sulking even more than usual.

“Smidge, how did this become my life?” Tony asked while working on the program with Jarvis that would allow his AI to better sense and measure Tony’s strange energy readings, along with Mjölner’s since she was now around and bothering him.

Tony’s first sootie-cutie gave him a hug and he grinned.

Tony ordered some plants to study his connection with them. He wasn’t going to let Mjölner distract him.

Near the end of the second night Mjölner tried to bother him in his lab. He allowed her entrance and was pleased that she was still wearing clothes.

“Why do you exactly want to have sex with me?” He was used to all the usual reasons, his looks, his money, his power, his fame, but Mjölner was no ordinary… female.

“I’ve never had sex before,” she said while sitting on his worktable, “and I’ve seen Thor have sex thousands of times. Honestly, who keeps a weapon on their nightstand? It seems quite pleasurable.”

“And why else?”

“Remember how I accidently charged your suit up a few years back?”

“I didn’t know you were aware that happened.” Tony glanced at her. She was surprisingly good at hiding her intentions behind a mask of civility.

“What I’m trying to say is that having sex with you will be the quickest way for me become charged enough so that I could keep this form even when we’re in different realms. I want to have my own life, not just dangle at Thor’s side. I do love battle, but I’d rather fight on my own.” Mjölner shrugged.

“Why me? Can’t you find some other energy manipulator to have sex with?” He didn’t trust that she was telling the truth, but he still needed more information from her.

“Aren’t you so cute and ignorant? There are two types of magic, constructive and destructive. Yours is constructive, but more specifically it is generative, which is by far the rarest type of magic! I can’t have sex with any old mage!” Mjölner was suddenly scowling. “The thrice damned dwarf who made me was a generative mage, but didn’t give me a voice that anyone but he, and apparently other generative mages, could hear.

“I was made from generative magic to defend and protect just as your Sunny was.” Sunny hissed when she said his name.

“That wasn’t really my plan. I created Smidge on accident and made Su and Sunny so that it would have companions.”

“Obviously some part of you wanted, as you said, companionship, protection, and something to make your everyday life easier.” She looked at his keyboard and he closed the program he’d been working on. “I’ve been talking with Jarvis. He is no animal or magical construct.”

“I made him before I learned how to manipulate energy.”

“Then you had practice long before you became a mage. Many would be quite jealous to know that you used generative magic on accident. It is a very hard skill to learn.” Mjölner paused. “So, sex?”

“No, get out of my lab.”

* * *

On the third day she went with Thor while scowling and whining.

Tony tracked how far she could go without changing back into her other form. Two half blocks seemed to be her range.

“J, have you completed the analysis of what happened when she changed forms the first time?”

“Yes, Sir, and I’ve started breaking down the data we just received.”

“You’re a champ, Jarvis.” A fresh cup of coffee was placed beside Tony and he patted Su on its head. “You’re all champs.” Smidge and Su made happy little noises and Sunny ignored him.

The data appeared in a hologram all around him, in Tony’s language. He grinned, feeling more at ease now that he had something to work on. He began taking in all the data, an idea coming to mind…

* * *

“I must say that I’m quite insulted that you weren’t there to greet me,” a voice said, causing Tony to jump in his seat and drop the delicate tools he’d been working with.

Tony looked up and was greeted with the sight of someone he never wanted to see again. Sunny was quick to get in between them, puffing up to three times its size and engulfing itself in blue flames.

“Oh, and who gave you these little things?” Loki asked condescendingly.

“Why aren’t you in jail?” Tony asked, ignoring Loki’s question.

“Fun story! I’m glad someone finally asked!” Loki walked over with all the confidence of a god. “I suppose the beginning wasn’t all that fun.” Loki frowned, taking up the spot Mjölner had been occupying yesterday. Sunny tried to get between them again, but Tony waved it off. “The gist of it was that Odin was unable to rule. I was technically still next in line of succession, so I became king, pardoned myself, and ruled Asgard better than Thor ever could until Odin woke up. Since that old god is back in tip-top shape I decided to come to Midgard to enjoy myself, but you weren’t there which I found deeply insulting.” Loki’s grin was all teeth and clearly a threat.

Tony couldn’t find it in himself to be impressed or scared. He knew Loki could kill him before Sunny could do anything, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t try anything, if his casual clothes was any sort of sign.

“Jarvis, what happened while I was working?”

“Mr. Loki released over a million balloon animals. When popped they let out quite the stench. The gas has been deemed harmless,” Jarvis reported dutifully.

“I told Captain America that you weren’t really going to attack, but he didn’t listen to me.” Tony went back to etching the small amulet in his hand.

“What are you working on, mortal?”

“Can’t you harass someone else? My time is actually valuable and I have at most fifty more years before I kick the buc—” Before he could finish Loki swiped the amulet out of his hand. “What are we in kindergarten or something?”

Loki was holding it high enough that Tony would actually have to stand to even have a chance at getting it back.

Tony could feel Smidge hiding behind his neck and sensed Su behind the coffee maker. Sunny was still hovering nearby, ready to attack at a moment’s notice. Tony didn’t want to think about what might happen if it did. He’d only seen Loki in action a few times, but knew he was powerful.

“What have you been up to, Stark?” Loki’s eyes were wide. He tossed the amulet back at him and Smidge quickly caught it. Loki’s stare flickered back to Sunny then Smidge. “Who gave those to you?” There was something sinister about Loki’s voice.

“These lil’ lumps of coal?” Tony petted Smidge who purred. “No one did. I made them.” Loki’s eyes went wide.

“Impossible,” he stated simply.

“I took an interest in magic a year back. Wasn’t that hard to figure out.” Tony pretended to yawn before going back to work on the amulet for Mjölner.

“You’re lying.”

“Nope.” Tony held back a smile, not looking away from the amulet. “J, bring up the footage of Mjölner giving me a kiss the other night.”

A screen descended from the ceiling and Loki walked over to it.

“Impossible,” Loki repeated a moment later.

“Fair warning, Mjölner is going to be coming back here pretty soon, but I doubt she’ll bring Thor with her. They’re having a bit of a fight.”

As if on cue Mjölner walked out of the elevator.

“Have sex with me!” she demanded while entering the lab, thankfully wearing clothes.

“No, now sit down and shut up,” Tony said with no inflection in his voice. He could tell she was about to whine until she spotted Loki.

“Hello, Prince Loki.” Tony was surprised when she bowed at him.

“Lady Mjölner.” The words came out hesitantly, but seemed to please her. Sunny deflated to its normal size and the flames died before it sat on Tony’s shoulder. Su appeared from its hiding spot, grabbing two clean coffee mugs.

“Before you start whining I think I’ve almost come up with a solution for your problem.”

“Wonderful!” She plopped down onto Tony’s lap. Sunny growled at her.

“Does personal space have no meaning to you?” he mumbled while brushing aside her braided hair to finish the amulet.

“I’ve never felt warmth before. I find it quite pleasing,” Mjölner explained while looking at his work.

“What problem ails you?” Loki asked, no longer the arrogant god Tony was used to. He seemed inquisitive and subdued.

“Nothing you can help with. Only a generative mage has the capability to allow me to retain this form.” She waved dismissively at him and Loki scowled.

“I have done my part in the realm of generative magic. I have far more years practice than this mortal does.”

“True, but you could never hear my voice when I was in that other form. Tony could.” She made another dismissive gesture.

“It’s probably not the best idea to provoke the god that could easily kill me.”

“Worry not! Sunny and I will protect you!” She glanced at said soot ball. “Won’t we, Sunny?” Mjölner crooned to it. Sunny puffed up before blowing fire at her. She was off his lap in a second, knocking over his workbench.

“Now, now, children, none of that.” His tone was flat as he continued working. Tony spotted Su holding a mug of coffee at Loki’s feet. Loki was staring down at it in confusion. “Su is offering you coffee.” Loki hesitantly took it. Su quickly hurried off to get another for Mjölner.

“By the Norns, they’re so rude!” Mjölner complained.

“You’re the one who has no concept of personal space.” Tony pinned her with a glare. He could feel Smidge copying his expression. Sunny blew a smoke ring at her.

“Well, we’re going to have sex eventually, so what’s the point of personal space?” Her voice sounded so innocent, yet her question was anything but.

“Why would you even want to have sex with a mortal?” Loki asked, setting aside his mug of coffee with a look of distaste.

“Just because I was a hammer didn’t mean I couldn’t hear. Clint, Thor, and Natasha had a whole conversation on your past sex life, Tony. You seem quite impressive and if I’m going to have sex I might as well have it with an expert.”

“Also there’s the idea that if you have sex with me you’ll be able to change forms whenever you want to.”

“I thought you said you had a solution for that?” She frowned childishly.

“I do almost have a solution. I’m not having sex with you. You’re like a four year old.”

“Excuse me, but I’m over a thousand years old,” Mjölner snapped at him.

“You’re also a huge distraction. Now come here and look at this.” Tony held out the amulet for her, before Mjölner could take it Loki swiped it up. He looked at it for a total of two seconds before tossing it behind his back.

“That is rubbish. I can make you something far superior, Lady—” Before he could finish speaking Mjölner had socked him right in the jaw, sending him flying.

Su scurried over to Tony, having caught the amulet.

“Can we _not_ break my tower, please.”

Tony sighed as he was completely ignored. Mjölner hit Loki again, he did an impressive three point landing before summoning a bladed scepter. He pounced forward, slashing at her. She let the blade hit her arm, but it didn’t cut her. Loki barely dodged a low kick before he put distance between them. His scepter disappeared and his hands glowed brightly with green magic.

“He wasn’t even using runes!” Loki shouted while throwing a ball of energy at her. She jumped to the side.

“He doesn’t use that alphabet!” Mjölner tried to close the distance between them, but Loki threw a wall of green flames up. “He made his own language!” She switched to her hammer form, flying through the flames and hitting him square in the chest.

The wind was knocked out of him, but he used the time Mjölner took to change form to get his bearings and move away from her.

“He’s inept and a _mortal_!” Two more Lokis appeared, each ready to shoot off a ball of energy.

Tony sighed, feeling like an old man. He got up from his seat, carrying his sootie-cuties with him and out of the room. He tightly closed the reinforced glass door.

“J, firestorm protocol two.” The room the pair was fighting in was flooded with white gas being shot from the ceiling. He could barely see the god and humanoid-hammer sputtering. “Turn it off and air it out. I think they got the picture.”

“Very well, Sir.”

A loud vacuuming noise hummed and Tony could hear it through the thick glass.

A moment later the door opened and both his unwanted guests were glaring at him.

“Mjölner, go put on some clothes.” They had become lost when she’d transformed into a hammer. “Loki, if you really think it’s rubbish then tell me why.”

Su was already off Tony’s shoulder, righting all the fallen furniture.

“Everything is wrong with it,” Loki said stubbornly. Mjölner slapped him on the back of his head as she walked away. “Put some clothes on, you harlot!” Mjölner slapped her own rear, not bothering to turn around.

“Hey! She’s not a harlot! Mjölner is just a strong, independent lady who knows what she wants!” Tony hated that shit. Just because Mjölner wasn’t wearing any clothes and wanted to have sex did not make her anything, not a harlot or a saint. “And what the hell are you even doing here, Loki? I still haven’t forgotten that you killed Coulson. I should get my Iron Man suit and show you what real pain is.”

“There was no one named Coulson who died because of my actions,” Loki said indifferently, staring at one of Tony’s soots. “As part of my punishment I had to memorize the name of every person who died because of me. Coulson was not among them.” Loki shrugged and took a seat.

“Jarvis?” There was a long pause as the AI searched for an answer. Tony eyed Loki who looked completely nonchalant. “Are you annoyed that I can use generative magic and you can’t?” Tony asked teasingly. Loki immediately bristled up.

“You know not what you speak of.”

“Well isn’t that just a jumble of words that just mean ‘yes’?” Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Does it really bother you that much that someone is better at something than you are?” Tony knew he was pushing it, but couldn’t help himself.

“Foolish human.” Loki stood at his full height. “Be grateful that I find murder to be quite boring.”

“Sir, it has been confirmed that Agent Coulson is indeed alive,” Jarvis interrupted. Loki glared at the ceiling for a moment before turning his poison green eyes on Tony.

“I will be back, mortal.” Green swirled around Loki and he disappeared. Tony stared at the spot he’d just been for a moment.

“What an asshole.”

His sootie-cuties couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea? [Send me a prompt](http://silverdrip.tumblr.com/submit). No guarantees that I'll write it, but it could inspire something.


End file.
